Turtle Interrogation
by J.J. Norris
Summary: Time for a Q and A with the cast of TMNT!
1. Chapter 1

J.J. Norris: Hey guys! I'm opening a question and answers fan fiction! Here are my rules and things I think important to let you guys know.

~You may not enter into the fanfic. (Give hug or such to the cast of TMNT or myself)

~Nothing rated **M** , yaoi or yuri, or smut related

~You may send me or the cast of TMNT anything (NOT YOURSELF) I swear the amount of people who would do that...

~I don't mind anything shippy (As long as it abides by rule 2) but like I said before, no rated **M** content

~You guys are more that welcome to do truth or dares

~If you guys like, I can add Viper from my first fan Fiction Broken Memories

~ **You must P.M. your questions and dares if you want them answered!**

J.J. Norris: Oh and I thought should let you guys know that you can also ask my partner in crime questions, warning he can be a bit of a ass(look at my profile for who he is)

Mikey: Um...Do we _have_ to do the dares they send in?

J.J. Norris: Well, I won't force you, but I think in the spirit of things you should.

Raph: You're not scared are you Mikey? ***Smirks***

Mikey: W-what! No! I just wanted to know.

Donnie: I don't know Mikey but I would have to agree with Raph ***Grins***

Leo: ***sighs*** That's enough you guys. Hey J.J. what are you looking at?

J.J. Norris: ***Quickly averts eyes from Donnie. Small blush covers her face*** Er...nothing Leo. Any way see you next time with some answers to your guy's questions!

* * *

 **Hey guys! I look forward to seeing what you guys do with this. I'll try to update as soon often as possible.**

 **I'm a disclaimer of TMNT.**


	2. Chapter 2

J.J. Norris: Hey guys! I'm back with some questions for the casts. OK, so the first one is from **Drumboy100**. They sent in this:

 _My question is for Donnie. What is your relationship like with Splinter? Do you think that you have made him proud?_

Donnie: Well, he's my dad. I don't think I'm as close to him as the others are, but we share a good relationship. We have our disagreements every now and then, most of the time it's on how late I can stay up working on my projects and for your second question, I would like to think I make him proud. I mean I've saved the word a couple times. One would think that that would make him proud.

J.J. Norris: I'm sure he is, ***Whispers*** _how could he not be..._

Leo: What was that last part?

J.J. Norris: Nothing! N-next questions are from **PopcornWolf10**. OK Mikey this one is for you.

 _Mikey did Raph apologise to you after you ran away?_

Mikey: Nah, he didn't need to. I know he's sorry. ***Wraps his arm around Raph's neck*** Right buddy?

Raph: ***Shoves Mikey off of him*** Sure, whatever floats your boat.

J.J. Norris: OK, the next thing she said is for Raph.

 _Raph just remember that your anger doesn't make you who you are!_

Raph: You sounds like Splinter. Ya, I know that.

J.J. Norris: And the next part if for Donnie.

 _Donnie... #DorksForever!_

Donnie: Are you implying I'm a Dork? I wouldn't exactly consider my self one.

J.J. Norris: *Mumbles* I like dorks. *Clears throat* The last part is for Leo.

 _Leo, so are you and Karai a thing?_

Leo: W-Well, she's technically my sister. I'm not sure if we should, or could be considered a thing. I-I mean-

J.J. Norris: Ya I'm just going to stop you there. This making me cringe. Any way, please send in your questions for the guys! I would Really appreciate if you would **P.M.** them.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Please send in your questions!**

 **Thank-you!**


	3. Chapter 3

J.J. Norris: Hey guys! I'm back with some new questions for the cast. This time Casey and April will be joining us. OK, so let's get started. The first set of questions come from **girlfriendofaninja**. Here's the first one.

 _First off, how do you all feel about Capril?_ _Since I actually really like that shipping._

Leo: As long as April is happy, I'm OK with it.

Raph: I'm gonna go with fearless on this one.

Mikey: What's Capril?

April: ***Sighs*** It's this ship name that the Fandom came up with for me and Casey. I honestly don't know what to think about it. It's kinda weird being shipped.

Mikey: Wait, so they stick you in packages and name boats after you?!

Casey: Dude, you got it all wrong. Ship is Short for romantic relationship, popularized usually in fandoms, and let me tell you, Capril is one of the best ones out there.

Donnie: Shows what you know Jones. I would have to say that Apriltello is one of the best.

Casey: Please, I bet-

Leo: That's enough you two.

J.J. Norris: ***Has everyone put on earmuffs***

Raph: Why are we doing this?

J.J. Norris: Just put them in already. ***Waits for Raph to put his earmuffs on*** OK, I don't think it's that hard to guess what I think of Capril. I think it's awesome and that the two of them would be great together. Mostly because Donnie isn't being shipped with April... *Let's everyone take their earmuffs off* OK onto the next question.

 _Mikey, if you had to pick between Renet and the Shinagami... Yeah I think that's her name... who would you pick?_

Mikey: Wait. You want me to pick?!

Raph: Yes shell brain. It can't be that hard.

Mikey: *Glares* Fine if it's so easy, how about you pick between Spike and Chompi?

Raph: That's completely different! Just answer the question.

Mikey: Both. I refuse to pick. ***Stubbornly crosses his arms across his chest and sticks his tongue out at Raph***

Raph: You can't pick both you idiot.

Leo: It's fine Raph. If Mikey doesn't want to pick her doesn't have to. Right J.J.?

J.J. Norris: I guess not...Well then, let's move on to the next question.

 _Raph, do you think of Chompi as a pet or kinda like a little baby? He is adorable after all! and can you imagine him like his mom one day?_

Raph: Well, um... ***His cheeks turn pink.*** I mean...He's more than a pet to me. I guess he's kinnda like a baby...

Mikey: Awww! Raph's a mommy.

Raph: Oh that's it! ***Tackles Mikey, pinning him to the floor with his arm behind his shell***

Donnie: Seriously guys? ***Rolls his eyes***

Mikey: Ow! He started it!

Raph: And I plan to finish it!

Donnie: Raph finish answering the question then you can attack Mikey, OK?

Raph: Fine. * **Let's Mikey go***

Mikey: *Hides behind April*

Raph: I'd rather not think about when he gets that big. When that happens, he won't exactly be able to stay in the lair anymore if you know what I mean. Now then... ***Looks around for Mikey*** Come here you!

Mikey: Eep!

J.J. Norris: Let's move. This set of questions comes from **Ninjas Say Hi**.

 _Leo and Raph, if Donnie and Mikey were both in trouble and near death doors, but you could only save one. Who would you save?_

Both Leo and Raph: Mikey

Mikey: *Gives a confused look* Why?

Donnie: Don't worry about it. I'd have to agree with Leo and Raph though.

Casey: You're cool with them letting you die?

Donnie: If it means Mikey's safe, then yes.

April: You're not going tell us why?

Raph: No. Can we just move on already?

J.J. Norris: S-sure.

 _Donnie if Mikey was dying and you couldn't save him. How far would you go in order to save him?_

Donnie: You are aware that those two statements contradict each other right? Say I could save him though. As long as it didn't cost the lives of all of New York, just about anything.

J.J. Norris: That's...really sweet Don.

Donnie: I'm simply speaking the truth...Uh J.J.?

J.J. Norris: Oh um, s-sorry. Our last question is for Mikey.

 _Now Mikey gets the radom question. If you got to do something else in life other then being a ninja. What would you want to do and why?_

Mikey: Make pizza! Wait no! I'd be a artist! No! I'd be a _artist_ that _makes pizza_.

Casey: An Artist? I didn't know you did art.

Mikey: Ya dude, like all the time. Well, when we're not kicking villain butt. I really enjoy painting. I enjoy exstressing myself.

Donnie: You mean expressing?

Mikey: That's what I said dude.

Donnie: No you said ***Sigh*** Sure Mikey.

J.J. Norris: Well thanks guys for your wonderful questions. Kinda disappointed that we didn't get any dares, but oh-well. Till next time!

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry about how long it took to update. Please don't hate me! S** **eriously disappointed at the lack of dares. Takers can't be choosers though.**

 **I'm a disclaimer of TMNT**

 **Thank-you!**


	4. Chapter 4

J.J. Norris: Hey guys! We're back with another-

Shady: ***A girl with neon pink hair, wearing a lion onesie enters the liar*** Heyo! I am here for the only reason of being here!

Leo: How did you get in here!? J.J. do you have something to do with this?

J.J. Norris: What? No!

Shady: Well I don't care if it doesn't make sense to you! Anyway, first question, Whose the worst?

Donnie: That's a very vague question. You could be the worst at cooking, which would be Leo, or you could be the worst at sitting still, which would be Mikey. You would have to be more specific.

Mikey: It's obviously Raph dude. No if, ands, or buts about it.

Raph: Is that so? *Cracks his knuckles*

Leo: Are we not going to address the fact that there's a stranger in the liar?

April: I guess not.

Shady: Who's the best and why?

Mikey: Well me of course. Raph, uh dude? What are you-

Raph: *Tackles Mikey to the floor*

Shady: Who would survive on a desert island the longest without escape?

Donnie: Is she just going to just keep asking questions?

Casey: Just answer her man.

Donnie: Well, most likely me. I know more about survival situations and what steps someone should take if they find their self in one.

Shady: Okay, now a dare. Play kiss marry kill with me! First pick three people! I will play one round only!

Mikey: Elsa, Amity, and Simba!

Raph: Simba's a lion you idiot. She's not going to-

Mikey: Shhh! I want to hear what she picks.

Shady: Okay, well, kiss Simba, kill Elsa, and marry Amity, sorry Donnie.

J.J. Norris: *Frowns*

Donnie: Wait what? Are you implying-

Shady: Well, see ya guys! ***kisses Raph goodbye and disappears***

Raph: ***Turns red*** Did she just?

Mikey: Dude! You just got kissed! Wait, did she just disappear? Does that mean she's a magician?

Raph: ...*Hides his face behind his hands*

J.J. Norris: ***Mumbles*** At least she didn't kiss Donnie

Mikey: Looks like someone's embarrassed.

Raph: ***Glares at Mikey*** I swear I'll pound you till-

Leo: Raph no need to get so worked up. It was just a kiss.

Raph: ***Mutter*** I'm going to my room

J.J. Norris: Well that was...Fun? Anyway. Please send in more questions an dares soon! Though, um, please don't 'pop" in on us like our guest just did. Thank-you!

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know, I know, I disobeyed the rules. I couldn't help myself OK! In the future though, I won't be letting people join in. Well...unless they do something hilarious like kiss one of the cast members. That had me rolling on the floor. Now then, please send in your questions and dares soon!**

 **I'm a disclaimer of TMNT**

 **Thank-you!**


End file.
